Superior Vampire Physiology
The power to take the form of a modified/evolved vampire. Combination of Modified Physiology and Vampire Physiology. Variation of Mutated Monster Physiology. Also Called *Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Modified Vampire Physiology *Metavampire/Neovampire/Supervampire Physiology Capabilities The user is a vampire that has modified or evolved due to a variety of causes, such as evolution, genetic experiments, mutation, enchantment, having powers bestowed upon them by other beings or sources, through birth, and training in order to obtain said powers. Alternatively, the user is a member of species such as homo superior, who was vampirized, giving them vampiric powers in addition to their pre-existing power sets. Applications *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Agility **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Senses ***Night Vision **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor Associations * Homo Superior Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Mutated Monster Physiology * Vampire Physiology Limitations * May still be susceptible to traditional vampire weaknesses. Known Users Gallery Jared_Nomak_(Blade_II).jpg|Jared Nomak (Blade II) is the first of the Reapers, an artificially-created race of super vampires. Ringo.jpg|Despite having become a vampire, Ringo (Boktai) retains the blood of a solar child in his veins, allowing him to wield the Gun del Sol. Yuki_Makimura.jpg|Yuki Makimura (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the first known Slaypire, a Slayer-turned-vampire, giving her the combined powers of both and making her stronger than either. Slaypire_Simone_vs_Buffy.jpg|As a Slaypire, Simone Doffler (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) easily overpowers Buffy Summers, a Slayer of great power and experience. Flash (Earth 43) 001.jpg|Like the rest of the Blood League, The Flash of Earth 43 (DC Comics) was turned into a vampire after being bitten by Batman. Bloodstorm.png|Ororo Munroe/Bloodstorm (Marvel Comics) is an alternate reality version of Storm who was turned into a vampire by Dracula. Vampire_Spidey.jpg|A vampirized Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) attacks Blade. Spitfire Drinks Skrull Blood.jpg|Jacqueline Falsworth/Spitfire's (Marvel Comics) mutant power of super speed first manifested through a combination of being bitten by the vampire Baron Blood and being transfused with the artificial blood of the synthezoid Jim Hammond, making her the first known mutant-vampire hybrid. James Howlett (Earth-9140).jpg|The James Howlett/Wolverine of Earth-9140 (Marvel Comics) is an alternate version of Wolverine who was killed and resurrected as a vampire by Dracula with the rest of the X-Men. However, Wolverine's will was too strong for Dracula's hypnotism and he killed him, becoming Lord of the Vampires. X-Vampires (Earth-9250).jpg|The X-Vampires (Marvels Comics) are an alternate reality version of the X-Men who were killed and resurrected by Dracula to serve as his vampiric servants until he was killed and replaced as Lord of the Vampires by Wolverine. Vampire Nerd Hulk.jpg|Nerd Hulk (Ultimate Marvel) is a clone of Bruce Banner with the intelligence of Banner, the strength of the Hulk, and all the abilities of a vampire after being turned into one by the King of the Vampires. AugustineV3.png|Augustine Vampires (The Vampire Diaries) are vampires that have been modified with the Ripper Compound, giving them enhanced powers and a cannibalistic taste for other vampires' blood. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Vampire Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power Category:Combinations